1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dielectric resonator and, more particularly, to a dielectric resonator which utilizes the TE mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a conventional dielectric resonator in the background of this invention has been disclosed, for example, in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,913. This conventional dielectric resonator is provided with a dielectric tuning unit which is capable of being inserted into or withdrawn from a hollow portion of a cylindrical hollow dielectric resonator element.
In this conventional dielectric resonator, the rate of change of resonance frequency is comparatively large. However, an even wider range of resonance frequency adjustment is required.